Safe Haven
by MoseySunshine06
Summary: When a casual girls night out ends with an unexpected bang, the club must rely on Haven to keep them out of hot water. Can the girl next door withstand the pressure, or will Happy Lowman prove to be too much to handle? What happens when the nomad is forced to stay in one place and entrust his life to a woman he barely knows?
1. Chapter 1

The smell of whiskey was still strong in the air, the smoke gradually dying down. It was getting close to closing time, and Haven had just about had her fill for the night. Between Tara getting called in to emergency surgery and Lyla having to leave early to tend to Opie and the kids, girl's night had really turned into a bust. Haven had decided to stick around and have a few drinks on her own, probably a few too many. It had been a long week of back and forth with her editor and she just needed some down time. She knew if she hung around any longer she might not make it home without having to call one of the guys as an escort.

Making her way out the back towards her car, she heard a slight commotion. To the untrained ear it might have been nothing, but to a girl who spent most of her life around a group of outlaws like SAMCRO, you learned to keep and eye, or in this case an ear, out for the small stuff. Even in her altered state Haven knew something was off. In the far south corner of the parking lot near the dumpster, she could see multiple figures. A group of four men stood towering over something she couldn't quite see. Wanting to ensure someone wasn't getting taken advantage of, Haven stealthily made her way over. When she got close enough to get a better visual under the street light, she could distinctly see that the four men were wearing an all too familiar reaper patch. Haven knew well enough to stay out of club business, and just as she was turning to sneak away, one of the two men SAMCRO had on the ground saw her and shouted out to her. In an instant there were four very angry sets of eyes turned on her, all of which turned to curiosity when they immediately recognized the young woman. The two men took advantage of the distraction and made a break for it, one getting away and one getting a bullet to the head for his troubles.

For several moments it was as if time stood still for Haven. When she snapped back to reality, she stood face to face with Jax, Tig, Chibs, and Happy. Hap stood stone still with his gun still in hand from shooting the man on the ground. He was making direct eye contact with the young woman, trying to gage her reaction to what she just witnessed. She was surprisingly calm. But that could also be the shock still wearing on her, he thought to himself.

Jax took it upon himself to speak to Haven first. They were close. They had known one another since second grade and she would undoubtedly feel safest with him. Haven stood still as Jax approached more closely in anticipation of what was going to happen. Should she be scared? Jax had to know she would never turn on him or the guys. She could never rat out her family. Even though she had just witnessed this crime, she knew there was a reason for it. SAMCRO did not just go around killing innocent people. There was a lot more to this story that she didn't know. Regardless of what any of that was, she would always stick by these guys, they were the only family she had ever known. Jax was practically her brother. Happy on the other hand, he might not care what ties she had to the club. The girl had just witnessed him commit murder and Happy was one of the most feared people walking this planet. Haven was just hoping Jax would be able to explain all of this to Hap.

"We've got to get out of here lass. Why don't you ride on back with Jackie Boy to the club house and Tig and I will make sure your car gets back ok," she heard come out of Chibs' mouth. His thick Scottish brogue broke through her momentary mental silence.

Haven simply nodded and made her way to Jax's bike, her nerves still completely on edge. Getting on behind Jax, she wrapped herself around him holding on for dear life, in more ways than one. Jax could tell she was scared and wanted to make sure she knew everything would be ok, "I got you Haven. Always."

Getting back to the club house all SAMCRO gathered for church to be filled in on the nights events. Haven sat patiently on the couch awaiting her fate. Behind the closed doors Happy was filling everyone in, "We've got a problem. While trying to handle that crank dealer Smithson, we had a witness. Saw me shoot him and everything." Audible gasps were heard around the room. That's when Jax spoke up, "Yeah, it's true we had a hiccup, but I don't think it's as bad as Hap is claiming. This so-called witness is Haven." "Wait, like sweetheart next door Haven," Juice asked. "Yes, one in the same. The girl we all see every day, who helps us out with anything we need. I really don't think we have to worry about her saying anything." All the heads in the room nodded in agreement, all except one. Happy was skeptical, but he would back his president, that's what a good soldier does.

As the chapel doors opened, Haven felt relief flood through her body. The men pouring out all seemed in good spirits for the most part, and she took that in stride, hoping it meant good things for her future. Jax came over to her and let her know things were ok. "You don't have anything to be worried about darlin', just stay close to the club the next few days and let us know if you have any unexpected visitors." "Will do Jackson, will do. Thanks for having my back with the guys on all this. I think I'm going to crash in your dorm tonight if that's ok." "Of course, I'll see you in the morning sweetheart."

Little did any of them know, there was a set of familiar eyes peering through the SAMCRO gate plotting their next move.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your wonderful feedback! I hope you enjoy! I'm going to try and upload at least twice a week.

Chapter 2

The sound of heavy foot falls outside the room broke Haven from her fitful slumber. As to be expected, she spent most of the night tossing and turning, replaying the events in her head. They weren't so much nightmares, more so just moments of shock and wonder on if the events were real or just a dreadful dream. There was a soft knock on the door and then she heard Juice's voice," There is breakfast ready if you're hungry." She thought about that for a second. She wasn't sure if she could eat but knew she better make an appearance to save face.

Making her way into the common area she saw only a handful of faces. Jax, Juice, and Chibs were sitting at the bar eating some breakfast, while Tig and Happy were stood next to the pool table having their own conversation. As soon as she stepped into the room she saw Happy's body tense. He made eye contact long enough to send shivers down her spine before she looked away. She made her way over to the food before grabbing something light and sitting down next to Jax. "Morning darin'. The guys and I talked, and we think you should just hang around the club house today and lay low. Tara is going to stop by with the boys to visit you in a bit. You doing ok?" "I'm ok. Just tired. I spent most of the night wondering if it even happened. It still hasn't sunken in. It'll be good to spend some time with Tara and get back to some normal conversation." "You let me know if you need anything." "I will Jackson, I always do." Just as Jax was about to respond the prospect came bursting through the door holding a brown envelope, "I think we have a problem guys." And just like that they were are piling in for church.

Jax sat down at the head of the table, "so what seems to be the problem prospect?" "This envelope was slipped under the front gate. Sometime late last night or early this morning. It wasn't addressed so I opened it. It has a note. It says I know what you did last night, and I know there is another witness, you can't lock her up forever. She's going to be my key to bringing the SONS down." 'Shit, they know about Haven. Did any of you seen anyone else at the bar that night?" "It has to be that fucker that got away, He wants payback for his dead friend. There was nobody else in sight," Happy responded. "We gotta find him. Juice take this note, dig up anything you can on Smithson's associates." "On it boss." "Now I gotta go tell Haven she is on lockdown indefinitely. I think maybe you should stay here too Hap. Someone is trying to get to you. You should stay here with Haven. That way she's got protection too while the rest of us try and figure this out."

Everyone could see Happy visibly get angrier. Instead of responding and getting in over his head, he just gave Jax a nod. He would never disrespect his pres, no matter how angry he was. Not only did he not get to help in hunting this guy down, he was stuck babysitting the girl next door. He was really hoping she was not a pain in the ass. She sure created one with this entire situation. As far as Happy was concerned, she was just one giant problem. And now she was _his_ problem.

By the time Happy made his way out of the chapel, Jax had clearly already filled the girl in on everything. She eyed him suspiciously as he walked out in to the common room. Happy just hoped the rest of his day didn't go exactly like this. Gradually all his brothers filed out of the clubhouse to go about their jobs for the day. Leaving Happy and Haven alone for the first time ever.

Haven had spent most of her life around this club house and its SAMCRO members. She knew most like the back of her hand and considered them family. Happy on the other hand had always been nomad so she rarely saw him. She heard plenty of stories but there were limited interactions. Not that Happy talked much anyway. She was certain the only word she said to the man was hi and that was met with a nod. The most she ever saw him talk was to Jax or Tig. And now she was stuck here alone with him.

After an hour of silence Haven had enough. She needed some interaction, so she decided to break the ice. "I'm sorry you are stuck here babysitting. I know this isn't your cup of tea." Again, she was met with a nod. "I promise you don't have anything to worry about, I would never rat you out." "You don't even know me." "Yeah, well you don't know me either. At least I'm trying. We are stuck in this shitty situation together. Considering someone is trying to use me to put you in jail for murder, one would think you might try and play nice with me. But oh no, not the mighty Happy Lowman." "Watch yourself little girl. You are playing with fire." "You know what Happy, screw you. You are lucky this club saved me once, otherwise I might let your ass rot!" And with that, Haven stormed back to the dorms. The last sound he heard out of her was the slam of the bedroom door. Had there been windows in the room he might have had been worried she escaped. The alone time however gave Happy time to think about her comments. What had the club saved her from? There was clearly more to her than what meets the eye. He just had to figure out what that was. Oddly enough though Happy believed her. His gut was never wrong. And this girl was telling the truth. She had no intention of turning him in. When she spoke, she did it with honesty and conviction and he had to respect that.

A little while later the rest of the guys started piling in. Jax let him know they hadn't found any new information so Happy and Haven would have to be on lockdown the next day as well. Part of Happy was pissed. He wanted to be out there hunting this guy himself. And a tiny part of him was curious about what new information he could get out of the girl tomorrow. Something about her peaked his interest. He might as well make they most of this shit show that was his life now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haven woke up to an uproar of commotion in the club house. There was yelling and things getting slammed around. Quickly tossing on some clothes, she made her way out to the common area. There was a houseful of members, each one equally pissed off about something. She spotted Opie who was always like her gentle giant and made her way over to him. "What's going on Ope?" 'Agent Stahl is out there taking Hap in to custody for Smithson's murder. Apparently, the other guy turned himself in for witness protection and they are trying to take us down, using Happy to do it. That's why nobody could find the guy.' "What? That's bullshit!" 'Ahh, Haven Straus, just the person I have been looking for,' Agent Stahl said as she came strolling through the door, 'I'm going to need you to come down to the station to answer some questions Ms. Straus.' "Excuse me?" 'Oh, you heard me sweetheart. We can do this the easy way, or I can make things difficult for your little boy toys.' "It's ok Haven, we'll have Lowen meet you there," Opie told her, "Don't say anything until then." 'Why Mr. Winston, Ms. Straus is not under arrest, why would she need a lawyer? In fact, it's quite the opposite. We just need Ms. Straus' witness statement.' "Not a word Haven."

And just like that Haven was led out of the building to head downtown for questioning. As she was placed in the car, she saw Happy in the back of the car next to her. She desperately tried to get his attention, to give him some sign, but he did not make eye contact. Part of Haven was terrified. She knew she would never testify against Happy, but by doing so she knew she would be putting herself at risk of jail time. As much as she wanted to reassure Happy, part of her also needed him to tell her it would be ok. In her mind they were in this together.

After half an hour of badgering, Lowen was finally brought in for Haven to talk to. "Are you ok? You haven't said anything to them, have you?" 'I haven't said a peep. What is going on? How is Happy? I don't know what to do here.' "It's ok sweetheart, we are going home. Happy too. The guys and I posted bail for him. I'll explain everything back at the club house, so everyone will be in the loop." 'Ok. I'm just glad Happy doesn't have to stay here.'

When everyone arrived back at the club house everyone filed in the chapel, including Lowen and Haven. "Alright, listen up guys," Jax said commanding everyone's attention. "Lowen is going to fill us all in on today's events." 'Hello gentleman. And lady. Today Mr. Lowman was arrested for the murder of a Michael Smithson. They are really grasping at straws here trying to bring any sort of charges against this club. While they do have their witness, he is a drug dealing former junkie who will have no credibility in front of a judge. That is why they are trying to get Haven to testify as their second witness, corroborating the story they have strum up. Without Haven, they have no case. There is no body and without some backup, their first witness will flop on the spot. And they have no physical evidence either.' "Great, so as long as she doesn't rat we have nothing to worry about," Happy stated simply. 'It's not quite that simple Mr. Lowman. While I have no doubt that Haven will remain loyal to this club, that brings up a larger problem for her. She can be subpoenaed and forced to testify. And should she keep her mouth closed, as I suspect she would, she would face her own jail time.' All eyes turned to Haven as she sat there shaking in fear, terrified about how all this would play out. "What are you saying Ally?" Jax asked, "That I'm just supposed to pick which one of them is going to go to jail? Can't you fix this?" 'I can't stop the law from operating Jackson, however I do think I might have a possible solution. This would require 100% full commitment from both Happy and Haven. There can be no half assed behavior. It has to be real for it to work and everyone in the club would have to go along with it as well.' "What the hell are you talking about Ally?" 'Why marriage of course.' At that statement Happy spit out his beer and half his brothers started laughing. "What the hell are you talking about woman," Happy's gravelly voice spit out. 'Well Mr. Loman it's pretty simple actually. Without Haven's testimony they have no case against you. Our biggest problem is getting her out of being subpoenaed to do so. And in many states, including our lovely state of California, a husband and wife cannot be forced to testify against one another. If you and Ms. Straus tie the knot, making it fully believable; living together, being the dotting spouses, etc., it should resolve everyone's problems. They would be watching you both of course so you would have to make sure all your I's are dotted, and t's crossed.'

All eyes in the room focused on Happy and Haven. She could tell they were all expecting an immediate answer. She shocked everyone with the words that came out next. "Can I speak to Happy alone please?" 'Sure darlin'. You heard the lady, everybody out.' Once the room was cleared Haven made her way to sit across from Happy. "How do you feel about this?" She asked. Happy took a moment to gather his thoughts before he responded,' It's obviously not something I would normally be thinking about, I never had any plans of having an old lady, but I really don't see any other option. I'm more worried about how you feel in all this.' Haven was shocked by his answer. She hadn't expected Happy Lowman to be concerned with her feelings. "Well as you said, I never would have expected this, but I am willing to try." With that last statement, Happy's head shot straight up and he stared directly at her as she continued. "With that being said, I can only do this if we agree on some things." 'I'm listening,' he told her. "It has to be _real_ Happy. We must be in this together. No cheating, no crow eaters or porn stars. We must live together and actually spend time together, get to know one another as a real husband and wife. And not only that, if we do this, it's for life. I will only get married one time, so this is it. Can you handle all that?"

Happy let all her comments and demands sink in. _Could_ he do all that? He was getting older. His ma would be ecstatic if he came home with a wife. He had no problem with the physical part. Haven was a beautiful woman. He would have no issue being faithful to her. And that fact that Haven was willing to do any of this for him spoke volumes of the person she was. She was loyal. And that was the most important quality in _any_ person in Happy's eyes. She had good old lady potential. If she could do this for him, he could do the same for her. They would forever be in this now. Together.

"What do you say Happy? Do you have any questions for me?"

'Yeah I got one. Will you be my old lady?'


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the love! I hope you enjoy!

CH 4

"Will you be my old lady?" Did those words just come out of Happy Lowman's mouth? Haven was trying to wrap her mind around all of this as Happy told the rest of the club it was ok to come back inside. She was sat down at the bar tapping her foot nervously. Once everyone was gathered inside Happy gave Jax a nod, at that moment Jax whistled loudly, quieting everyone down. "Everyone shut up, Happy has something to say." 'After some discussion, it's been decided, and you assholes have a wedding to plan!' With that announcement, everyone erupted in cheers. Haven was shocked by the excitement in the room. She was soon swept up in multiple hugs, congrats going all the way around. "Welcome to the family darlin', officially," Jax told her with a grin. She couldn't believe no one was questioning this. Not that she wanted them to, but she expected some push back. One would think her and Happy had been lifelong lovers who finally decided to tie the knot the way everyone was behaving. In a way it was refreshing though. This was a huge moment in her life, no matter how it came about, and she was going to try and enjoy it to the fullest. Soon enough she would be Mrs. Lowman and she wanted to take full advantage of that.

As the excitement died down slightly, Haven sat silently day dreaming about her future. Yes, Happy had agreed to all her conditions, but what kind of husband would he be? Once they got to know each other, would he be affectionate? Would he sit on the couch with her and watch chick flicks? Would he make her chicken soup when she was sick? She hadn't noticed Happy sneak up on her while she was lost in thought. Just then she felt arms wrap around her from behind, followed by the feeling of Happy's slight stubble scratching at her neck," You, ok babe? Not having second thoughts are you," he asked jokingly. She turned and smiled at him, "of course not Hap. You having fun with the guys?" 'Yeah I'm good babe. We need to figure out this wedding and how you want to do it. And when you want to get my crow.' "I'm fine with whatever you want to do Hap." 'Oh no, I'm not falling for that. I might not have been a relationship guy before this, but I know enough to know when something is a big deal. Especially when you made it a point to say this is only happening once. Why don't you take the girls out shopping for dresses and decorations, that type of stuff, and then I can have the prospects set it up for us.' "We need to get this done asap though so I will go shopping tonight for everything and then we'll do the ceremony tomorrow. Can you guys take care of the legal side of everything?" 'Yeah, don't worry about any of that.' "Ok. I guess I'll go round up the girls then."

Before she knew what was happening, Haven was stood in front of the mirror at the bridal salon. At first the sales woman put up a stink that they didn't have an appointment and yada yada yada, and then she met Gemma. Suddenly the girls had all the time in the world. Funny how that works out. When she came out in her current dress everyone's jaws hit the floor. It was a sheath style dress that clung to her every curve. It had thin spaghetti straps and a low crisscross back that stopped right above her butt. There was light lace detail around the bust but other than that it was silk all the way down, almost like a sexy nightgown. Haven had to admit, she had never felt this beautiful in her life. She just worried that maybe it was showing too much. Tara could sense her hesitation. "Haven if you don't pick that dress I'm buying it and giving it to Happy for you. And trust me, once he sees this, you won't be allowed to wear anything else." Haven smiled shyly at that. She hopes Happy will be pleased.

After a few more stops like the bakery and florist, the girls made their war back to the club house. Walking in she could see the guys had the prospects cleaning everything from top to bottom. She spotted Happy and made her way over to him. "You get everything you need babe?" 'Yep, we got everything. All we have to do now is show up tomorrow,' she smiled at him. "Good let's get out of here, head back to your place." 'Ok, do you want to bring anything?' "About that, me and the guys moved most of my stuff into your place while you girls were shopping. That ok?" 'Of course it is. We're going to be married tomorrow, we'll be living together. It just saved us some time.'

Arriving home Haven parked in front of the house so Happy could park his bike in the garage. She took a look at her modest ranch. It was a two-bedroom home she purchased for herself after her first book sold over 100,000 copies. She was so proud. She hoped Happy would enjoy her humble abode. Once they got settled in she started cooking something small for them to eat. "Is there anything you refuse to eat? Or are allergic to? These are things I should know." 'I'll eat anything, don't worry. I'm not picky about food. What about you?' "No allergies, but I don't like spicy or seafood." They continued with small talk over dinner getting to know little things about one another. "Tell me something no one else knows about you Happy. Something just for us to know about each other." 'I always thought about having a family, in the back of my mind it was always a nagging thought. Not that I thought I would do it, but I always fantasized what it would be like. But I didn't trust myself or the life. Your turn.' "I've fantasized about what you were like. Before any of this happened. You were mysterious because you weren't around a ton, and obviously scary as shit. But part of me thought you were hot and that intrigued me" Happy was grinning at her statement which made her blush, 'Don't worry babe, I've checked you out plenty before this too.' Haven gaped at his statement. Of all the women he could have, and he'd thought about her? She never expected that to come out of his mouth. "We should get some sleep Hap, we have a big day tomorrow." 'Lead the way momma.'

When they got in the bedroom Happy quickly stripped down to his boxers. He saw Haven hesitate to do the same. 'Don't be shy. Tomorrow we'll be married, and I'll see it all soon enough. You don't have to hide from me. Take off your clothes and get in bed.' She did as Happy said, quickly getting under the covers and curling up on her side to face him. Would Happy Lowman cuddle? That was quickly answered when he pulled her into his side before placing a soft kiss quickly on her lips. 'Quit over thinking things and go to sleep. You're going to need it.' Feeling bold she placed a kiss on his lips, "Goodnight Mr. Lowman." 'Goodnight Mrs. Lowman.' "Not yet, but soon. Very soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Like any bride to be on the eve of her wedding, Haven barely slept a wink. Between having typical wedding jitters and sleeping next to Happy for the first time, she couldn't catch a break. One minute she would be thinking about wedding details and the next she would admire Happy while he slept. She couldn't believe how different he looked while asleep. His body so much less tense, and he had an almost peaceful look on his face. Haven wished she had seen him look like that more often. Going forward that is definitely something she planned to try to encourage in him.

When it turned six a.m. Haven gave up on trying to get anymore sleep. The girls were set to come over around eight to start hair and makeup while Happy would go to the clubhouse to get ready. Knowing she was going to need her energy today, she made her way to the kitchen to make some coffee. Once she sat down to enjoy her cup of joe she got too lost in her thoughts to notice that Happy had entered the kitchen as well. "Morning little girl." Happy smirked when he saw her jump out of her skin at his presence. 'Jesus Happy, make some noise would you. You nearly gave me a heart attack.' "I made plenty of noise. You're just too busy getting in your head." 'Good morning to you too sir,' she said with a smirk. "I'm guessing that's why you're also up so early." At that she simply nodded at him. "Everything will be fine babe. I don't want you worrying about anything. Just enjoy your day. That's all a bride is supposed to do." 'Thank you Happy, for everything.' He knew the double meaning behind her words. He felt the same towards her. He nodded her way and smiled. "Why don't you go take a shower little girl and I'll make us some breakfast." He laughed at the look on her face. "Yes, I can cook, now just go."

After breakfast and some more small talk the girls started arriving one by one. Once the last one arrived Happy decided to make his exit. "I'll see you at the altar," he told her before giving her light kiss, much to the other girl's delight. The all began whistling and cat calling, causing Haven to blush and hide her face in Happy's jacket. He laughed and pulled her closer. "You better get used to it little girl," he whispered in her ear. And with that he made his exit.

Hair and make up flew by and took forever all at the same time. Haven wasn't used to all the pampering. The last time she had her hair and makeup professionally done was when her first book launched, and she had to do some local press. It was odd then and it was odd now. Before she knew it, it was time to put on her dress. She put it on and fell in love with it all over again. It really was perfect. In less than an hour she would be Mrs. Happy Lowman she thought to herself. Holy shit this is really happening. You can do this, she reminded herself. Put your big girl panties on and get this show on the road.

Gemma was driving them to the club house in her SUV. Once they pulled up outside the lot, the girls let her take a moment to gather her thoughts. The yard had been transformed into a beautiful ceremony site. They had a white canopy tent that everyone was currently sat under. Flowers were placed all around it in addition to outlining the aisle way. It looked beautiful. Though she couldn't see him she knew Happy was waiting for her under that tent. One by one the girls made their way out of the Cadillac and down the aisle. Haven heard the music change and knew that was her cue. It almost felt like she was moving in slow motion as she made her way towards the tent. When she got to the end of the aisle all heads turned. Including the most important of all.

When Happy laid eyes on Haven his heart stopped. He didn't expect to get all the typical feelings you hear about, but he was. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her dress clung to every piece of her and it was going to be very hard for Happy to control himself through this whole thing. When they locked eyes, it was as if they could feel everything the other was feeling. They conveyed all their thanks and appreciation for the other, as well as all their hopes for a truly incredible future together. Once Haven started tearing up it was hard for Happy to control himself. His macho side prevailed though, he couldn't allow himself to look weak in front of his brothers no matter how much he wanted to.

Their vows went by in a blur and before they knew it, it was time for the reception. Jax stood atop of a makeshift stage ready to announce the new couple. "Brothers… and old ladies, it is my great pleasure to introduce for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Happy Lowman!" The couple entered to an uproar of cheers and for the first time Haven felt like a part of a true family. Everyone cleared a path for the couple to have their first dance. Haven was caught off guard when her favorite song began to play, Tennessee Whiskey by Chris Stapleton. The moment could not have been more perfect to her. It may have come about in the most unconventional way, but in a weird way it felt like her fairy tale was coming true.

Haven spent most of her time dancing the night away with the girls while casually sneaking in moments with Happy. The lack of sleep and extra excitement of the day was taking its toll on Haven. Happy could see she was starting to crash from the highs of the day. He made his way over to check on her. Just as he reached her the prospect came up. "We have your bags loaded Happy." Haven quickly looked at him. "Bags?" 'Yeah I thought you might want the option of some clothes on our honeymoon,' he told he with a smirk. "Honeymoon? What are you talking about? The cops will think we're skipping town." 'Relax, we aren't going far. You'll see. I just thought we could use some alone time, to have our own little escape for a while.' "Oh Hap, you're so sweet." 'Let's keep that between you and me. No need to advertise that. Now what do you say we get out of here and get started on our honeymoon?'


End file.
